


You smell like home.

by alesandrey



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, arima best boy, arima/eto, short fluff, tokyo ghoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alesandrey/pseuds/alesandrey
Summary: " 𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙨𝙢𝙚𝙡𝙡 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙘𝙤𝙛𝙛𝙚𝙚 " Arima breathed as their lips parted, he was staring at her orbs letting those two circles bewitch and hypnotize his sanity."𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙨𝙢𝙚𝙡𝙡 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙝𝙤𝙢𝙚. " She whispered.
Relationships: Arima Kishou/Yoshimura Eto | Takatsuki Sen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	You smell like home.

𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒔𝒎𝒆𝒍𝒍 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝒉𝒐𝒎𝒆 

The sweet and soothing aroma of peace and quiet filled the green lass' nostrils as the morning breeze wafted though her delicate body swaying her hair in gentle swoosh. She smiled. The lid of the mug touched her pale lips as she sipped her morning coffee and the thought that this was the life she was in now played pretty surreal in her mind. After long years of fighting for the impossible peace and unveiling the horrid past of her life she was glad she got the end she never knew she wanted. 

A familiar warmth embraced her from behind. Strong and sturdy arms that spoke safeness and security. Her physique relaxed as she snuggled to feel the warmth closer. 

" 𝙂𝙤𝙤𝙙 𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜. " She whispered. There was no spoken answer albeit only the loving actions of his arms tightening for a bit as she hitched her breath feeling those cliche butterflies on her stomach that she used to write on her novels. It's bizarrely weird on how she's actually experiencing it now. His chin rested on her shoulder as he inhaled her homily scent and pressed a gentle kiss on the lass' head. 

" 𝙂𝙤𝙤𝙙 𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜, 𝙀𝙩𝙤. " Kisho Arima. The one destiny and the cruel fates gave, whom she shared pain and misery, her partner in devising an unfeasible dream, her company in feeling the sadness and turmoil of emptiness and also the partner she had in living the life they never knew they would achieve. Everything is unreal and unbelievably real. A fantasy that came out straight from her daydreams. 

Eto turned and placed her cup on the side table as her head gaze upward unto the image of him. Studying his visage that screamed perfection. Her smile grew wider as her frail arms reached the face of her happiness caressing his cheeks. Eto stand at the tip of her toes just like how she danced on the thin line of death before. Her lashes fluttered her lids slowly slid close as the lad dipped before her, his hands following her course of action and wrapped his arms securing her by her waist like as if saying he got her, like always. 

And as the first morning ray of the bright sunshine, the first chirp and flock of the birds and the bustling noise below their simple apartment, Eto took her chance. She crashed her lips against his' in a gentle kiss. Eto wants this forever and she will fight, flesh and bones to preserve the love she deserves; to be embraced by his strong arms while his lips moved in a slow and soothing way. He let his lips linger againts hers, brushing ever so softly letting their love melt the nightmares of before. 

" 𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙨𝙢𝙚𝙡𝙡 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙘𝙤𝙛𝙛𝙚𝙚 " Arima breathed as their lips parted, he was staring at her orbs letting those two circles bewitch and hypnotize his sanity. 

"𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙨𝙢𝙚𝙡𝙡 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙝𝙤𝙢𝙚. " She whispered.


End file.
